Billy's Story Re:0
by BigIronSaw
Summary: A story about Re:0, but Billy's side of the story, including a background on him. Rated R for some sexual scenes, and some crude dialouge.
1. Chapter 1

Billy's Story  
Adapted form RE:O  
By: Tyler Graham  
  
It was I guess you could say hot, but that was an understatement. The wind was howling and the sounds of a great storm rising in the not-to-distant  
future blazed on my mind. Though this seemed to be normal to any person living in Raccoon City, it was not for me. I am Billy Connen age 24. I have an immense, but gloomy story to tell, though it will take much time to tell  
it. I guess it would be best to start from the  
Very beginning....  
  
It was a war, though it was not my war. Rather it was my countries war, I was simply a pawn in their chess board. I was sent to a refugee camp down in the Congo somewhere. There my superiors said, there were hordes of weapon supplies for the all too common rebellion apposing my government. I was 20 then, barely even out of the cradle as my chief in command put it. About 2 days into the mission we arrived at our extraction point. "This is not a fucking weapon depot" claimed Jack Donaldson my commrad, we had joined at the core at the same time and have been quite good friends. I knew it wasn't, it was obvious, and it was just a quiet village, barely even noticeable on a map. They were farmers and blacksmiths mostly, but they only produced tools such as small hammers and a few hoes for the sowing of seeds. I knew that the superiors only wanted to observe the village, well that what I heard.  
  
What actually happened was somewhere south of the truth. Apparentualy there was some kind of new virus, which had spread through the local community's latly. Sadly not even with the years of labor in the service could I have experienced such torment. The sick were just laying on the ground waiting for death, and the children danced around them, as if they were playing with them, these old people getting picked on by little kids, singing and dancing, dancing and singing. Of all the places in the world this small village was likely the most horrible, the most vial that I had ever witnessed. Though that was only the start of the pain that was evident there. There were flies on the corpses of the dead, which they just heaped on to piles as if they were just things that needed to be thrown away. The smell of rotting bodies haunted the land on, and around the site of the village. The feeling of loathing and of decrepit living ensnarled you even if one was miles away. This did not mean that these people did not deserve to die, no not even them. No one deserves that fate. The team leader's intentions were not clear until that moment, there never were any weapons here, and our only mission was to murder a whole village, massacring them. They never even had a chance; all that you could hear were cries of children, and semi-auto machinegun shells hitting the ground.  
  
That was not even the worst of this tragic event. Soon the captain started to coral the remaining survivors into the center of the village, and he wanted the team to encircle the people, and slaughter them. Apparently I was the only one of sound mind there, or should I say the only one there that had not been bought out by Umbrella Corp. They had placed an offer of five thousand dollars, to anyone who finished their mission without questions, and if they completed their mission no matter what. I refused to follow my horrible orders. They swiftly reprimanded me. I was then knocked out and dragged to a secure location; well that was what I thought. Not long after my arrival I had been transported to a train, a train leading in to a deep vast jungle. Well it could have been a jungle, there was almost no way to get in, or out with ought being lost for an extensive amount of time. This is the beginning of the end.  
  
I heard some talk of the new Ebola virus strain, that Umbrella had produced, this train car I could tell, after regaining much of my consciousness, was a military train, obviously I had been shanghaied, or that would have made for a great story, but I could not bear the pain in my side no longer, I soon found out that they did not only capture me, but also beat me, and torched me to divulge information, pertaining to what I believe to be about Umbrella, and what I knew about there going-ons. They keep mentioning the Ebola virus strain, and about some new promising results, something about walking dead, or something, I can not remember clearly. That was when it happened, the event that shook the world and devastated even the stoutest of men.  
  
There was a storm out side, but not an ordinary storm, something was wrong, I had just gotten my sight back, and the look of terror upon the gentlemen's faces would haunted me for ever. The talk irritably turned into panic and screaming. The storm was only getting worse; I must have been in the very back of the train because it took too long for the screaming to reach me, howling in my head, worse than sirens. I did not understand it, but all I knew was that I was being untied from my post, and being dragged to a door, a door banging, and throbbing at the hinges, the shrill sound for nails on a chalk board coming from behind the door. I was being sacrificed though I was sentenced to my death; they were choosing to have me torn apart, instead of them. Fools, petty fools, they will learn soon enough, I thought, I may be dead when they do, but I don't think that whatever is behind this door will stop, and keep attacking everyone till there is no one left.  
  
That was only the skin of the truth, what was behind that door was something far more hideous than I could have even imagined. There was no name for the creature, for we end up calling the creature a humanoid leach. The body looks just like a human, with complete features, almost perfect; except one small flaw, they hardly move, and will never speak. They are composed entirely of leaches, every part of their body, and when they are ready to attack that mutate in to some kind of creature, that words can not describe; the leaches making up this abomination can not be normal leaches, no not by a long shot, you could see the membrane of the beings through their skin, almost as if they were soul bound to carry something, something lethal, something that would consume any other living creature. Once the men untied me I was free, still with no weapon, and being dragged toward the door, witch had ceased to bang, a good sign, but not the best. They threw me out the door, my legs had not regained their full strength yet, so I must have looked like a bumbling fool, no matter, there was nothing there, what appeared to be the coach seating train car. Not a too shabby place if I might say so my self, there was something, but I could not put my finger on it quiet yet... something was amidst.  
  
There were bodies on the ceiling, oozing with blood, and there was evidence of their internal organs being torn out, almost as if they were being eaten alive. What more, some of the bodies were being feasted of by those infernal leaches, creating egg sacks everywhere, slime covered sacks, looking much similar to the vial creatures themselves. There was the sounds of screeching again, this time much louder and much closer to my soul that ever before, it felt like so much anguish had been observed here, that my very bones were about to break under the stress of the screeching, the pain was so vigorous, it was almost too much to bear; nothing could be done about the sound, nothing at all, all you could do is stand there and hold your ears, even though your ears would seem to be dead, and your body would go numb, and your mind would feel the urge to bleed, and spill the interior slime over everything, but that was the good part, when the vomiting would start, and cramps from such stress, such the body has never been meant to take, then the howling stopped. I could not move once again, but I could still see, and from the room I came from had been completely demolished, torn apart along with all the helpless people in that car, the sight could have been better, I could have been back home with my friends, and my dogs.  
  
Everything had become quiet clear to me, all the time I spent worrying about my problems, and how I got into this mess, I completely neglected, the remote idea that Umbrella would be behind this hole operation, the train, the jungle, all events so far were eructated be Umbrella. Soon I found my self gaining function of my legs again, only this time, I felt more rested, and full of vigor. I had explored much of the train, except some of the oddly locked rooms, they only made since mainly because this is a military train, a very fancy one, but military none the less. There were sounds of shouting, and of howling coming form the woods. (I had explored a little out of the train, because after it stopped, I found my self quiet famished) There were sounds of people, I was not sure how many, but it seemed about eight or so, people running, "hopefully fully armed" I said to my self sadistically. I found that that was not too far from the truth, there were about seven of them, when they originally set out, but after a plain crash, being attacked by wild dogs, their numbers had quiet dwindled. There were only three of them now. They all were badly wounded, and in need of some sort of help, I could tell, even form my hiding spot. ( What you did not think I was just going to let them capture me again did you!) I later found out they were looking for me ( I believe I am famous) I had been sent to death row, and was on transport. As I heard those words death row, I could only wonder, what was I doing down in the jungle that fair night, and why they were after me.  
  
End of chapter 1 coming soon::::chapter 2:::: 


	2. Chapter 2

Billy's Story  
Adapted form RE:O  
By: Tyler Graham  
Chapter 2: Discoveries  
  
It was cold, damp on the area I was hiding, no matter what I could not let them find me. S.T.A.R.S., or whoever they are, should be leaving soon, or that was the idea. That was when I saw what tore apart the train cars, some kind of monstrous humanoid leach; I knew that this creature had come from Umbrella, but why that had sent it, was the only question. I soon found to almost like one of the members, so I followed her, keeping at a distance, but all the wile, admiring her in her brilliance, I quickly found out her name was Rebecca Chambers; and as I predicted, they were S.T.A.R.S.; not the most comforting thought, they were the elite, the 'don't fuck with us' kind of people. She was a medic, very hot, could be good for a few nights, but I kept feeling something, something strong, but every time I would try to pursue what that something was, I could never quiet grasp it. It had been three days from their arrival, still looking for me. Eventually they came to the train, surprisingly they found it. Rebecca explored it wile the other members (later found their bodies, and found that one was named Enricko Chavez.) searched the grounds for any survivors, of course I was the only one.  
  
That was when it happened; I was resting in the train again, mainly because they were out side, and because I heard strange, distant, howling. At that moment Rebecca walked in, I assumed that she expected to find someone there, but not me, not just lying there, sleeping. Of course she made quiet a racket, and she stirred me, she only got a glimpse of me because no sooner did she see me, did I see her. Up close she was very beautiful, she had the look of an ice queen going, but I could tell she had a good heart, and was a great lover. I wanted to stay, but I knew if I did I would be surly be caught. All I could do is look well at least for now. She believed it was her imagination, apparently, because she did not even look twice. Her destiny, or maybe mine, she stumbled across a dead body of the sergeant, he had the keys I needed to get out of this hell hole. If there was the right time to act, then that would have been it, so I followed with my plan, besides my better judgment. I leaped at her with my gun drawn, she would never of had a chance, I could have killed her on the spot, but I did not, over the time I had spent watching her, I felt almost as if I loved her, I could not be like my only regiment of men back in the Congo, to kill a helpless person, that is something to this day I will never do. That was when it happened, we met eye to eye, gun barrel to gun barrel. A stone cold stare, chilled the room, everything was quiet, and there was nothing to be said, only mistrust, and thievery, but with a hint of passion. The entire world stood still, just as their eyes meet, there comes a loud crashing and growling and screaming, wrenching form the door. There mesmeric stair was suddenly broken, and what appeared to be a dog, probably a black lab, had burst through the window, soon followed be a few more. They were discussing creatures, covered in blood mixed with their fur, it was hard to tell they were even dogs. Most of their mouths and jaws seemed to be blown or torn off, either way it was not a pretty sight.  
  
I decided to run out of that area as soon as I could; after all, now I had the card key that would help me get out of these woods, all I had to do was start the train, and I would be home free. After I reached the near back compartment, I found that Rebecca had followed me, unwittingly probably, but she did. She was persistent on arresting me, but I decided that if she wanted to arrest me, she would have to go up some stairs. I knew that a leech human was up there, but sadly she did not. "How about this, Rebecca right, how about you go and ill stay here." This evidentially really pissed her off, but hay its her fault if she wants to bring me to jail. She eventually did go up the stairs, but only finding one creature up there, she called to me, and I did follow. (To protect her ) The creature she saw was the leech human; ill call them LH from now on. The LH looked just like a human, and even more like a living human. As Rebecca advanced on the creature, she witnessed the head of the 'man' splitting into two, and reforming on the ground. Soon the whole body followed, and there was a tidal wave of leeches. The LH then formed into a big ball of goop, and lunged at Rebecca. That was one of those times I was glad I was able to recover my trusty berretta pistol. As they lunged toward her, so did I, only I fired ten rounds into the mass, before they all retreated. I believe that my act of heroism won her trust, I don't know what the fuck is up with the bitch, but first one minute she wants to blow my brains out, the next she wants to always be by my side. Though I vainly hated to admit it to anyone, I was actually in love with her. We decided that through the roof we could reactivate the train's power, I was not the one who came up with the idea, but it was her that got punished. When we went up there the controls were clean, but after activating the switches, and connecting the wirers, the leeches had sprung though the train car and attacked her again, only this time they pushed her in to a hole in the ceiling. She could not get out. (You would think that after all her training that she would learn how to break down doors) At that exact moment the storm that had subsided earlier, returned, only this time with full force .The storm martially knocked me down, almost into the same hole as Rebecca. Thankfully I had listened to my martial arts instructors. I quickly evaded the fall, but then almost fell off the train, not exactly the best thing to happen. (Out of the frying pan and into the fire)  
  
I escaped my whole ordeal, but now I felt a sudden urge to help Rebecca, I can't explain it, but I felt that I just had to. In my heart I felt a throbbing, a want, a need, to help her. I knew that no matter what I ever did I could never win her over. It was quiet funny actually. She reminded me of a girl I once knew in high school her name was Mie. We are good friends; well we were good friends; that is until I found that my heart bleated for her, I guess that Rebecca sort-of reminds me of her. This was the same story, actually Rebecca loves another, and so did Mie, it was funny at first, one of my best friends Joey, he was always sort-of wild, but he always had a cool head in times of need. She loved him, which was not unusual though, any girl that I liked always went to him. It was a weird curse, not a very helpful one mind you. Well I later ditched both of them, my heard still wildly longed to be with Mie, but I knew I could never be with her, we were just friends. That was why I helped Rebecca; that was why I struggled with a ice pick to unlock the door. That could be the only reason, to make up for Mie. 'I have to help her", I would tell my self, "for Mie". There was only one problem, when I picked up the ice pick, something happened, the ceiling collapsed, and there was a giant scorpion on top of the train, I end up dealing with it, I found a shotgun, so it was a piece of cake. It only took around fore shells, before the beast dropped to the ground. Though this creature was not a very fearsome one the creature was still a very massive scorpion, and it was just a matter of luck that I found a Winchester .42 hunting rifle. It was all just luck. I soon found my way back to the central door witch I perceived was the room that held Rebecca. I found that luck had smiled on me again, only this time I choose the right door, and not only that, but I was able to pick the lock with the ice pick.  
  
I didn't know it then, but Rebecca had taking a liking to me that her interest in me was the whole reason that she chose to do this assignment. I found my self-flattered, but I soon found her on her back. There was no way to explain what happened there, how even the decaying bodies' right outside the door had not even slowed our passing. No words can describe it, there is no way to explain the feeling of true love, and the first time you fuck your love, entering her, and pushing my love into her like a torrent of emotion that had sprung into me, she moaned little at first, but that soon changed, soon I could feel her body tightening around me, I could feel her muscles gripping me with everything she had, I knew it then, she and I were one, we were of the same being, moving in sequence, joining together in a bash of love and admiration for each other. I will describe what happened the best I can. After I opened the door I found her laying motion less, her heart had stopped from what I thought; after all I am not a doctor. I tried to use what medical teachings a person could learn at a military academy. (Which is not a whole lot) after reviving her through C.P.R. I had not expected her to react so suddenly, but she did, soon we were making out, I could feel her slightly course tongue revenges mine. All I could recall was her taking off my shirt, and I hers. From there she took off her bra and I coursed her nipples, smoothly at first, but soon I was sucking on them like a new born baby on his mother's tit. I could hear her lick her lips, but they (her lips) at that time were no concern to me. As before I took off her pants, and her mine. Only this time I was preparing to go down on her, I could hear her calling for me, I could hear Mie, I don't even believe to this day I was imagining it, I know it must have been her. I continued my duty and I could feel her flexing and ungluing, ha, the one thing I was good at. All I wanted to do was fuck her, that was simple, and she knew it. She opened her legs and so I obliged her request, I climbed on top of her; I was almost worried that I may kill her with my weight, but she held out. It was almost mesmeric; there was a very simple beauty to it, the motions of passion; of lust. I could feel her climaxing, her puss was becoming warm, it was throbbing, I could feel her hot wet juices dripping over my dick, all I could feel was joy and happiness, that was when I finished, she climaxed again, and we collapsed. That was likely the last quiet moment I ever had for many years. 


	3. Chapter 3

æ¢é¨ã®åãã¾ãã¾ãå¾¡å¥åã®ãã¨ã¨ãåã³ç³ãä¸ãã¾ããå¹³ç´ ã¯æ ¼å¥ã®ãé«éãè³ã ãåããç¤¼ç³ãä¸ãã¾ãã  
Billy's Story  
Adapted form RE:O  
By: Tyler Graham  
Chapter 3: Observation  
  
We were sleeping still, resting was more like it I could not sleep, I could still feel the power I just had running through my veins. The feeling was moving, I felt as if I could just throw my self-agenst the wall, and in and instance destroy the wall. I felt power that can't be explained. "Hi" she said. Well it was good that she was happy, it could be worse; she could have hated me after what I had done and still wanted to convict me of all my wronged doings. "I was thinking...about last night...I wanted to let you know that you were...great." That was a sigh of relief, I knew I was, but it was noble to know that she thought I was too. We got up; she followed me; I cannot explain why but she did, I believe that she found some confront in me, maybe for security, or something else. We started the train, well we thought that we did, but it was clear that we were not the people that had started the train, the crossing of the wires, the flipping of a few switches, and nothing we did could have done could have started the train. That meant there were survivors. The truth was, yes there were survivors, but they did not survive death. We soon found the ground near us littered with bodies of fallen humans, and of other people I had seen earlier on the train before S.T.A.R.S showed up. They were mounted in huge mounds of flesh and rotting materials, I could not tell how they had been attacked, well attacked would have been nice, the bodies had been torn, ripped, and eaten. There was huge bite marks on the bodies, the teeth makes were visible from a distance too, the epidermis of the skin had been destroyed, along with the muscles, and there were fractures on the bones, as to represent that the creature that mauled them had been trying to feed on them, not just kill them. It was a gruesome sight. The tissue of some were lying flanged on the walls, whatever hit them had no remorse, and an incurable hunger. Even the walls were stained with their blood. "O my god...what happened to these people!?!?!?" "I don't know, I just don't know" I knew it was hopeless to tell her. She would never believe me if I told her.  
  
We had entered the very rear of the train now, it was dark, dreary, and stank with a pungent sent of decay. The only coverings were cages that had been opened by the same destructive force that had killed those people. The cages themselves had been burst open through the wire mesh, and the reminisce of blood and tissue were still present on the cage wiring. Everywhere we went there was the growing urge to get out, running away, leaving the vial train. We came about another dead body, only this time of an animal, a Rot Wilier dog, the same type of dog that had been in those cages. "What could have drove them into such a frenzy, to wound themselves" I could see tears sliding down her cheek, I did not blame her; we had spoken of out pasts (I left out the part of my adventure into the Congo) and she had described her dogs, and her old life; before she became a part of S.T.A.R.S. I had to pity her I just had to. She was lovely, I could not stop staring at her, and she inspired me to keep going, to strive on. We left the room, but there was still a feeling of uneasiness, I would swear that I saw the body of the dog move, but that would be impossible. There was no way that that cursed body could even be remotely alive, the body was too tangled and bloodied up. The back door of the train was unlocked, not too unusual but still very weird. Everything it took to get here, the door was almost too easy. We found a grappling hook out side Rebecca and I had to split the tasks, she pulled the lever and I took the grappling hook. We eventually got it, but I almost lost a hand, when the grappling hook was removed; a spike would shoot through the hole on the other side. "Why the hell would Umbrella do something like that, wouldn't they want people to be able to use this hook if they needed to!" "I don't know, please just shut the fuck up; I need to think." I did need to think, but I shouldn't have acted so vainly to her then, I should have held her because that was when she needed me the most, and I yelled at her. I decided on just going to the front of the train to stop it, either way I did not have a choice on what to do, because the train at that moment started to pick up pace. "What the hell!" "Shit!" well, those were some of the words used, but I had a stunning conviction, which even though the unspeakable just happened, I had to say it, "Rebecca I am sorry, I should not have yelled." "Its ok I understand, u just needed some time, and it's perfectly ok." The train started slowly at first, but soon it rapidly speed up. The train seemed to be at full steam; there was no reason why it started, or for that reason why it was going so fast.  
  
There was so many questions that could not be answered, so many reasons that could not be found. Who started the train? Why? Why are we going so fast? What are these creatures doing here??  
  
The answer we found was not to our liking, as you can imagine the only answer that we found was that of why we were going so fast. The train had been overrun with creatures, and more odd ones had been showing up. (Such as the giant scorpion) The train had been infested, and the train must be programmed to return back to base. That explained the reason why the train started, and why we were going so fast. "So let me get this, the train is moving, there are dead bodies everywhere, we are speeding to an unknown destination, and U have a problem with the wires?!?!?" "Ok so I am not an engineer, and I don't take to electronics as well as I should, but hay screw off; if you want to just chastise me then why do you following me around!" Ha she could not even answer, always taking me for the one who has to do everything. I am the one who has to run through hell and back, I am the one who had to figure out the input codes, hell I am the one that had to deal with the fucking H.L. (refer back to chapter 1 for further information about a H.L.) We got to the front of the train, realizing our destination was the Alkine Mansion in the forest, and there had been no residents there for years. We made our way to the front and found the disabling codes, but we still needed another pass code to enable the break. The quickest way to do this was to cut the right wire and the train would be shutdown or cut the wrong wire and the break fluid would be released and then we could not stop. This of course the later happened, everyone always says the red wire, but I found that this was not the same case. I still had a chance to get off the train, but it still required getting the pass code; me being the hero that I am, I decided to try and recover the pass code. I started to go back through the train; Starting in the compartment that I was first locked up in, then the main train cart, then the dinning hall, and then the rear baggage compartment. I suspected that the pass would be in the baggage area, after all there was no need to use it until they would have stopped, and that would only be in an emergency. I found a briefcase with two slots for what seemed to be stones, or emblems, well whatever they were there was already one of them in the first slot. I radioed back to Rebecca and I found that she had picked up another object in the room she was trapped in. So I had to retrace all of my steps again. I found that inside the case (once I inserted the other emblem thing) that it held the object we were searching for... the key card for the breaks.  
  
I horridly fumbled with the remains that encompassed the baggage, and inserted the key in to the conductor's slot. I turned the key, the train came screeching down to a little lower, and still slower, but we had not stopped the train quick enough; the train slammed into a wall that appeared to be the wall of the mansion, but all I could see was screaming, and flesh burning off some of the bodies, and the train, the train was tipped over, demolished and still burning. I believe we were fortunate we got shot from the train car, well lucky was what I called it, but I was dreadfully wrong. The scares that I got from that incidence are ones that not a hundred years could heal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Billy's Story Adapted form RE: O By: Tyler Graham Chapter 4: Erotic Encounters   
  
As I lay there I could hear my ears ringing, my heart thundering, and my mind was all a blur. I could see fires of the train blazing in the background, and I could hear the howling of pain coming from the train, as if people were being burnt alive inside. "Hmmm there is no way; I can see Rebecca and the only other people on the train were all dead. There must be an answer somewhere… but where????" The train was starting to roll, almost as if it was being pushed. It rolled in frond of Rebecca, but that was when I saw her. It was Mia, I could see her through the train's window, she was on fire calling out my name; I wanted to reach out to her but I was still too weak, my muscles were burning with pain, I could feel the blood vessels scorching in the immense heat. My heart was beating with rapid subsection, and I could only feel slight cold trickles of blood slipping from my forehead. I had to get up, I had to. It was her, it had to be her after all if not who else could it be? There was no mistaking it, her dirty blond hair, and her seducing smile. She was smiling, I remember I would look open her for hours just wondering how lucky I was to have met her, to have know her, to have loved her; and to have her love me in return. I had to leave, she was Umbrella, she was their pet and I could not let my personal feelings get in the way of my true mission; to escape and free the world from their rule. The war had changed that; I could no longer have been on her side, she must have wanted to go with me, to be with me forever, "No matter what!" she would say. Humph well she wasn't kidding by the looks of it. Mia was still there clawing at the window, odd but if I was on fire I would be doing more than just trying to claw the windows. I finally mustered the strength to get up, and crawl, I still could not walk fully so it was more of a commando crawl. I soon found my self pressed to the window, she stopped clawing and just stared at me, her eyes were not joyous, or blue anymore. They were black stone cold and imbedded deep within her eyes, I could tell that she was hurt, someone hurt her, and they would pay. A stroke of rage passed over me, but as soon as it hit it left because I was that her head was impaled with a metal rod. Could it be? Could she be dead and still walking around? No I have to asleep still, or unconscious knocked out on the ground.  
  
That would have been the epic of bliss, I was not asleep, and everything was real, too real. I put my hand up to the glass, and no sooner than I did, Mia leaped into the window and shattered it. I could feel the shards miss me, but I could also feel her fingers around my throat. I was still too dazed and confounded to realize what had happened. She was the dummy for the Virus that I heard about on the train, a virus with the ability to reanimate the dead. So it was real. I had head stories, fables most of them, but this, this was something else, something greater, something evil. I was coming to and found her trying to bite my neck; she was strong, very strong. She was determined to bite me, kill me, and eat me. When I fell I lost hold of my weapon and now I was going to die, die by my one love. "O, God please spare me, I do not deserve this!!!" No sooner had the words come out of my mouth; when a bullet came out of Rebecca's gun. She was not off me, Rebecca popped off two more shots. The bullets rang in my ears, I could hear them hitting their target, but Mia still was not stopping, she was relentless bleeding all over me from her new wounds, but still trying to kill me. I was struggling, I could see her breasts, they were white, but she still had the pink coloration in her nipples, man; I hate noticing these kind of things always at the wrong moment. She started to scratch at my neck and her cold blood was still flowing on me, my muscles were burning even more than even now she had become much stronger, so strong in fact that when I finally threw her off me she put a dent in the stone wall near me. Her neck was snapped and I could see her skull being crushed. She was quiet, still something was wrong; there was sudden rush of energy, movement but now nothing just stillness. Rebecca fell to her knees, then on her back. I motioned to her, but I received no response in return. I startled to her almost as if I was on a tight wire act, and was losing my balance. She was just lying there, so still. I ran with all my might, my legs were burning because of the last fight and I could barely even walk. She was breathing, which was good, but she was not even talking. "I am sorry Billy…I have never killed someone before."(She started to cry). "Hay, uigh man that was a rough one. Don't worry I know how you feel, I mean about the whole killing thing; when I was first stationed in the Congo…" "What? You were in the Army? Why didn't you tell me this?" "Well, I am sorry there something bad happened, but I would rather not talk about it." As I helped her up, she started to wince in pain, her shirt from the train explosion, was torn around her breast section and there was a gash around the base of her breast. It was only bleeding lightly, but the wound seemed to be quiet deep. "Its ok… ill be ok." I knew that out in this hostile environment she could not last very long.  
  
I took out a med pack that I had from the train, the spray had only one usage, but it would be quiet enough. The spray burned, she could only yelp, and singe in pain. I yet again could only feel my love for her. She had to remove her shirt, I did not mind, and she was more than happy to taunt to; I began to wonder if she was almost too much of a flirt. I started to apply the spray; she cringed a bit though she took it very well. She was aroused I could tell because her nipples started to become very hard, and she started to rub her chest. It looked like she was just getting a scratch, but I knew better. I took off my shirt too, I was still a little tired, and there remained some sweat on my chest. She kept rubbing her chest, and I started to follow her motions for her. She was very aroused it seemed because she kept letting out slight little whimpers of bliss. I gently stroked her breasts and started to perform circle-motions around her nipples. I kept one hand stroking her, while my other hand I slowly reached down her pants. She was a bit wet; likely a pre-organism. I started to circle her nipples much more forcefully this time, and I plunged into her pussy. It was like before; still very tight though it was so very sweet all the same. When I probed into her pussy she let out a gentle scream. I repeated the motion of plunging my fingers into her now dripping pussy and circling motions on her nipples. This time she didn't only scream, she flexed all of her muscles and bent back; almost as if she just got hit by a bus. She tore off my pants, and started to suck my dick. She would start of the tip, then swirl and then take it deep. She repeated till I almost came, but she then pushed me on my back and mounted me. She made sure I was inside of her, and I could feel her juices sliding down my cock. She was rhythmic, the way she was moving put me into a trance. Her breasts were gently bouncing up and down, and soon she leaned into me. We were then humping but the way we touched was at a much deeper level than that. When we were fucking I could almost feel her soul. She was putting everything into this, she was slowing down. She was climaxing. We suddenly became enthralled in a mad rush of energy and I was to climaxing. There is an old Chinese proverb that goes something to the effect of "Two separate beings, when intertwined at exposing their soul, they will forever become one." That saying was as true as anything I had ever experienced up to that point.  
  
We had bairly finished when from the train, with the flames now dieing out, there came a slow low growling sound. It started suddenly and it seemed to be advancing. I quickly reached for my weapon; saddly no sooner did i grasp the handle did a mishappen form loomed from the darkness. The fomr was of a dog btu it was impossable for it to be any type of animal. The flesh had been torn, and the blood was present, but it was not dripping it was also missing 1 eye. In those tence moments where everything on the planet seemes to stop. 'It' just kept staring at me for any sign of fear.i coud feel the air tempture switch; it was growing colder..... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Billy's Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Lies**

The gravel was crunching between their feet as they walked from the now crisp train. There was still embers flaring up now and then but the surroundings was still. Billy stated; "Well we should get moving before the light from the train dies out" "Yes I agree" The body of Mai was still soft and was now rapidly decaying. The musty smell in the air was filling their lungs with impudence. The room was obviously a stone corridor of some sort; there were flies and maggots on the floor, the leeches were crying from hatching eggs in the distance. "We have to go now!" We ran for what would seem for hours, though I could predict it was only a few short minutes. Not long after we came to a sewage drain that seemed to have been out of use for decades. After following the sewage passage for about 13 feet we came to a latter that seemed to travel up, but up to where?

The latter was the connection to the main house. We had crashed into a giant mansion the likes of which I have never seen before. There was the great front doors which banged with growling almost as if there were those dogs behind them. Then there was the staircase that went up two floors, on the first was just an odd painting likely of the owner in his old age; then continued to the top floor where there was several rooms each of which was locked except for one in the later most doors on the left. The others had strange locks; one in particular had iron rods depicting the rising sun on it. There were side doors in the main hall one of which was locked, while the other was open a crack. We choose to investigate the upper floors first. The uppermost door that was unlocked reviled a small study like room. There were several things that stroke me as very appealing, mainly because there was a box of _handgun bullets_ on the middle coffee table and there was an odd handle of some sort on the couch. It had a red cylinder handle, and a square insertion point. "Hmmm... I wonder; we should hold on to this." Rebecca smiled, but she was depressed it was obvious. The fact of being stuck in a mansion with a man convicted of killing hundreds of innocent people had to have frightened her. "Ya, I agree, here ill hold on to it." She gently put it in her back pocket. After a wile of searching the room for anything else that could be of some use; there came a loud creaking sound from the window it was birds, handfuls of birds, more birds that could be counted on ten fingers, and ten toes, and they were all ramming the windows. Some of the birds pecked and clawed at the windows, other just gawked and rapidly tore at the others birds flesh. They seemed to be in a feeding frenzy and we were stuck in the middle of it. One of the birds ruptured its head through the window slicing its neck and dripping blood down the pain of the glass; soon other started to follow; killing themselves for the common good of getting to us. This all happened in just a few seconds and before I could even lift a hand to stop them they were in the room. Rebecca and I started to shoot them as best as we can, but their numbers were far superior to ours. We fled from the room and the birds seemed to still be buzzing around at that time but settled down.

In the main hall there seemed to be an odd silence; as we made our way down to the platform to descend back into the first floor; Rebecca slipped and fell into a large wall, but the wall gave way revealing that in fact it was not a wall, but just a hanging painting. "Hay, what happened; O my god!" The wall its self was covered with blood, and there was written; _Stakios Demorta Endr._ "That means The Gate Way to Hell in Latin." The doorknob was rusted showing no use for a very long time. There came a shrill scream from the bottom of the staircase, and from above the main room the glass widow at the top gave through and a freakishly large creature fell in, and collapsed onto the floor. From far away the creature appeared to be like a giant frog, but with a sculptural structure of a human, or perhaps a beast of some mythical sort. The ribs were tangled, and were exposed, the neck of the creature was apparently broken, but the blood was stagnate, but that would be impossible, the only way for blood to clot up in such a way to become stagnate would be for the creature to be dead for many months. The creature was making sounds; it could have been breathing, but there was the sound of bones, clashing together, merging and separating, the very form of the creature was changing. The area or the creature where the tail end was, became its head and vice versa.

The creature began to move, and stand erect. It let out a menacing howl that started low, but then grew to an enormous blood-curling scream. Rebecca and I raised our pistols to the creature, but it seemed to not even flinch. It slowly advanced almost as if it knew we were its prey and there was no alternative. I emptied one clip of ammo to it but the bullets seemed just to ricochet off it. It opened its gaping mouth, but that's when we saw it; it had its heart reviled. Rebecca and I began to open fire upon the creature. It started to lash out its tongue maybe to feel its way, "Maybe its blind, then lets just run shale we?" Rebecca and I began to run down the steps, but the creature grabbed her with its tongue, "Help me, Billy help please help me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Billy's Story**

**Chapter 6**

Walking Alone 

It has been only a few hours from the time that the creature took her, only one hundred and twenty minutes; and I could do nothing to stop it, nothing, nothing at all. No, that's not true I could have shot, I could have shot till I ran out of ammo. I...I...I just couldn't have risked hitting her. (It was too much to bare, I had actually loved her; why could I now that she needs me the most, why could I not go to her side, to help her.) I can only hope that I can reach her in time.

I made my way through the mess in the main hall, there was even more stagnate blood on the glass, (could this truly be the work of Umbrella??) and there was noise coming from outside a shrieking shrill sound sounding almost as if something somewhere was being tortured. The old musty smell of the house changed to the sent to dried blood in hot weather. I again found my self-pondering the meaning of the painting of the old man, I seemed as if he was looking at something, something frightening, and something that was terrifying him. In the painting the man was wearing an odd pin on his chest that resembled on of the leeches, but the pin was solid green. The main door to the mansion began to flail wildly and burst open. There I found a monstrosity, it looked like woman beaten, bused and whipped into a horrific state. 'She' appeared to have many faces _plastered _to her body, or maybe sown on. She held a giant steel chain, rusted from blood, which she swung like a whip. I ran to hide from behind the staircase she burst in screaming and howling through the doorway. I recall thinking "my god, Rebecca no, how could this be...I...I must stop you." I checked my magazine clip, I had enough I hoped. I ran, actually it was more of a dive out from behind the staircase and let five bullets fly. I could feel the kick of the gun even in the middle of the air; I could almost feel the bullets hit their mark. The first hit her upper left shoulder, then the bottom of her kneecap, then the left side of her chest, then her right eye was blown out, the final bullet hit her square in the forehead. The creature limped, staggered, and then fell.

The creature started to raise again, "You son of a bitch, die, fucking die!!!"

I got over the creature; I could feel its moist breath clinging to my skin, almost as if it was crying to me to kill it. It lunged at me; I was so caught up in the moment that I could barely feel my back splinting a grandfather clock. It rammed me, rammed me hard too. I got up and tackled it; I could feel the dead skin of the creature almost trying to conduce me. I got up put my foot to its head and shot three shots into the creature's skull. The crunching sound was almost unbearable. I could hear its heart beating, but it was not just beating at a normal rate, its chest burst open and her inners revealed that she had in fact had many hearts. That was the last thing that I could recall because then some sticky substance squirted out from the creature, blinding, and paralyzing me, I soon found sleep the only need for me.

I laid down for what seemed hours, all I could remember was the faint sounds of peoples voices in the background mumbling, "Yes, he should be a fine experiment... Get Wesker down here now, and tell him we have a fresh host for the new strain." I laid still in hope of not being discovered, but as I gained some function over my body again I found that they were over me, talking, dressed up in surgeon gear and poking and probing me like I was some strange object that has never been seen before. "What about the girl?" "Do nothing to her till Wesker gets down here, do you hear me, do _nothing._" "Ok sir, injecting the host with the tranquilizer now." I could feel what seemed to be an iron rod being stabbed into my arm; the pain was horrific, imagine having a pencil stabbed into your arm and you cannot say or do anything, you are screaming, but no sound comes out; then you feel a sharp burning pain in your muscles, almost like pulling a muscle but more burning sensation. Then think of your muscles contracting, and expanding in rapid secession causing your whole body to go into spasms. With all of that one can get a vague feeling of what I experienced. I woke up in a jail cell with padlocked doors, stone floors, and a burning need to tear up the first thing I see. The air was thick, almost seemed that that air had not been breathed in ages. When I regained my motor functions I begin to sit up and to view my other surroundings. There was a very sudden stench of animal waist, and I shot up to the bars covering my escape to look to my left, only to see that there were monkeys, or maybe chimpanzees, but whatever they were they were screeching, making racket unheard of by normal ears. I yelled for as long as I could to get help, but it was to no avail, I noticed that one of the jail doors was broken down, about the size of a full human male. (This made me wonder, was Rebecca and I the only people here, but were they taking people all this time for their purposes.) I slowly sat down, and laid on the bed, I could feel something next to me, something cold but alive. I could now hear it breathing, taking deep shallow breaths. I slowly rolled over and looked to see that my worries were for nothing, because it was Rebecca, still shivering. I softly asked if she was all right, but all I could get in return was sobs. "I...I am, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I told them everything about you, your past, your hopes, that you were here." I put my arm around her, "Its ok, listen its ok, don't worry everything will be alright." "How can you say that, how can you say that everything will be ok, you know that jail cell that was broken open, that was one of their mutants, they injected him with something, they injected you with the same stuff too...so how dare you say everything will be ok!" I stood up, and hung my head. ( That would explain my urge to kill everything, and feast on their flesh, or is that just a side effect of rage??)


	7. Chapter 7

Billy's Story Chapter 7 

**Cancer Of Life**

The stone floor had an odd numbing feeling. The very soles of my feet were sore from being tormented by this Albert Wesker, as the guards called him. There was some security alert; apparently the thing that had broken out of the other cell was no ordinary being. "Billy, listen I know I can never ask for forgiveness for my actions, but please there has to be some way to get out of here!" I see her speaking, but I was completely unconscious of the words that she was saying. I still had a sheering headache and no sooner did my hearing start to come back, then did my head start to burn with the unattainable passion. I reached behind my head, merely in wince of the pain, but I found that Wesker had done more than just tortured me, he had injected something into me, something that made the back of my head blister open and create a small crater in my head, with _more_ festering blood....

I could feel something inside of me, something unnatural, but this something gave me power, yes power. My forehead was swelling and I could feel what seemed small pointed parts of skin forming out of it. "Hay, Rebecca you know its ok I have an idea...why don't you come over here and ill help you with forgiveness." I called to her.

She made a gentle stride over to me, and soon her hands were around my neck. I stared into her eyes for what seemed an eternity, she made slight swaggering movements. I put my hand through her hair; it was still soft. I reached my head towards her and our lips met; it was like we have never kissed before, her cherry flavored lips moist with eager anticipation. I raised my hand to her breast, and she greeted it with glee. I could feel her nipples hardening, and her breath was shortening. Her palms were becoming sweaty. I slowly caressed her breasts. This whole time I could feel the power of passion running through my veins. The hand of mine that was not on her chest I put it on her ass, and began to remove her pants. She welcomed the notion, and did the same for me. She shot down with my pants, and like a raving bear in the wild, sought out my dick. She stroked it with increasing aggression. She began at the top, the would slowly take all of it in, then quickly twist and suck wile moving up to the tip again and repeating the motion again, and again. After I was very hard, I pushed her down on to her knees; I mounted her like a dog caressing her ass wail I worked. My head started to burn again, this time the sharp points began to emerge from my skull, looking almost like small horns. I began to fuck her, I could feel her anguish, the rhythmic beating of her hands on the ground, and she was screaming more than normal. I glanced down at my chest, and I had become more toned, and ripped in a word. My body was growing. My head started to bleed and the horns kept growing the more I pushed my cock into her pussy, the more the horns grew, and the more I lost blood. I kept going I felt invincible, so powerful that I could do anything. I could feel her pussy swelling with juices, and then the back of my head started to burn again, and this time the back of me head caught on fire; no sooner did this happen that I climaxed with Rebecca in perfect unity. I knew that what just happened could never be undone. I spread the disease.

This disease, this cancer; is a dormant form of human potential. It festers in moments of rage, pleasure, or great pain. The original virus, the T-Virus, had become a lethal weapon else were in the world, the growing concern for a new type was needed made from the greed of one Albert Wesker, and the power of the now infamous; Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company, their dream was realized. In their small Alaskan retreat/science facility, a woman by the name of Arclay, from the famous blood like of the Arclay family, Was born there, raised there, an there taught that human life is nothing more than a thin skin of reality. Her father was driven insane from his work, the countless slaughtering, hours upon hours of work in a dried musty old room, experimenting his work on even him self; till one day his life ceased to exist. The family was corrupt, and losing favor with the other scientists. At a last ditch attempt, The Arclay family built this facility with their remaining funds. I was alone, even Rebecca could not realize what had happened, not that she did not mind, but I could feel that something inside of me was growing.


End file.
